Ryan Lavarnway
Ryan Cole Lavarnway (born August 7, 1987) is an American professional baseball catcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball (MLB). He attended Yale University, where in 2007 he won the NCAA batting title by hitting .467, and led the NCAA with an .873 slugging percentage. That year, Lavarnway also set the Ivy League record with a 25-game hitting streak. In addition, he set the Ivy League all-time career home run record, with 33. Lavarnway was drafted by the Red Sox in 2008, and advanced through their minor league system to Class AAA level Pawtucket in 2011 He was called up to the major leagues by the Red Sox on August 18, 2011., and has divided his playing time between Pawtucket and the majors over the last three seasons. He is on the Red Sox 40 man protected roster. Boston Red Sox (2011–present) On August 18, 2011, Lavarnway was called up to the Red Sox. He filled the roster spot of Kevin Youkilis, who went on the disabled list. Since Lavarnway was born, the only other Yale alumni to have played in the majors have been pitchers Ron Darling (1983–95) and Craig Breslow (2005–present). The next day, August 19, he collected his first career hit, a single off then-Kansas City Royals' pitcher Jeff Francis. On September 27, with both Jason Varitek and Jarrod Saltalamacchia injured, Lavarnway started for the Red Sox and hit his first two major league home runs with 4 RBI in a key 8–7 victory over the Baltimore Orioles. Lavarnway became the first Red Sox player to homer in his first start at catcher since Danny Sheaffer in 1987, and the youngest to have a multi-home run game since Nomar Garciaparra did it at precisely the same age (24 years, 51 days) in 1997. On August 1, 2012, Lavarnway was called up from Triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox when Daniel Nava was placed on the 15-day disabled list. On March 27, 2013, the Red Sox optioned Lavarnway to Pawtucket. Manager John Farrell said: "Right now he needs 'everyday' at-bats." Commenting on Lavarnway having been timed at 1.9 seconds throwing out a runner trying to steal second, Farrell said: "More than acceptable at the big league level." Lavarnway was recalled to Boston on April 25 and optioned back on April 28 to make room for John Lackey without making an appearance. Larvarnway was called up for a third time on May 12 after David Ross was placed on the 7-day disabled list for a concussion. Lavarnway was optioned May 24. He was called up again on June 18, 2013 after Ross was placed on the 7-day disabled list for a concussion. On August 6, 2013, while catching knuckleballer Steve Wright in his first major league start, Lavarnway tied a Major League record with four passed balls in one inning. The record was set by Ray Katt of the New York Giants in 1954, catching knuckleballer Hoyt Wilhelm, and tied by Gino Petralli of the Texas Rangers in 1987, catching knuckleballer Charlie Hough. In 2013 he batted .299 in the regular season, in 25 games.